Ayla
Ayla is traveling fortune teller who could then be recruited as a retainer for mostly good aligned Terran Lord/lady. She could usually be found traveling with a group of Vinsy Caravaneer traveling along the coast of Reinlaght. Armed with a chakra which she could imbue with lightning energy, she would devastate her foes from a safe distance. Attributes & Skills *'Grade: '''D *'Strength:' Very Low *'Wisdom:' Low *'Cunning:' Low *'Charisma:' Mediocre *'Agility:' Mediocre *'Magical Affinity:' None *'Elemental Affinity:' Very Low *'Moral Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Skills: '''Ayla is born with an affinity to lightning, though untrained, she can use this natural affinity of hers to imbue her chakram that she uses as a weapon to deadly effect. She had been trained in the use of chakram ever since she joined the Vinsy caravaneers and in that short amount of time she had develop an expert use in the weapon though not to the point of being able to devastate an entire battlefield on her own If she is placed in charge of administration, she would be able to lower the negative effect if bureaucratic system plaguing and ever expanding empire due to her background before joining the caravaneers. She also has the ability to peer into the future with limited success and under certain circumstances, though the vision she received are mostly random at best. Equipment & Physical Appearance Ayla is possess a natural beauty common to most easterners seeing as how her mother is an easterner from the Empire of Cantho. Long dark silky hair that more often than not reflected the sunlight on her smooth and silky hair. Two dark brown eyes complements her soft milky white skin tone. Her body can be describe as voluptuous her two velvety large breasts stands out almost immediately about her paired off with her slender build makes her a very well endowed woman. Ayla is armed with a pair of honed Steel chakram, though unimbued, it has been blessed by the matriarch of the Vinsy Caravaneer she was part of prior of joining a Terran lord/lady. This blessing allows Ayla to easily imbue her steel chakram with the power of lightning with minimal chance of failure. She also wore a turqoise colored turban that hid the rest of her black raven hair, a single sapphire stone sewn into the fore section of the turban while a couple of peacock's feather are attached to the upper side of the turban. This complemented well with her gold inlaid earrings she wore on both side of her ears, enhancing her natural beauty. She dons a peculiar and rather revealing blue colored ceremonial Vinsy attire. This attire comprises of choker with a another thick piece of cloth hanging on the underside, brought down by the weight of a pair of gold discs sewn into the fabric of this lower section. The gold discs rests perfectly on top of her breasts and serves to make sure the lower section of this attire remains on top of her bossom, covering her ample and velvety breasts. Occasionally however, when she's in combat and performing acrobatic stunts, this lower section would often unintentionally thrown in all direction, revealing her velvety breasts for all to see, even so, Ayla claims it is liberating to wear less clothes. Her arm is covered by a pair of lengthy sleeves, made from the same fabric as the rest of ther attire and possibly held in place by a rubber band attached at the top most part of these sleeves and tied around her arm. Her pelvic region is covered by a similarly revealing cloth-like attire, comprises of turqiose colored panties and a pair of long aqua cloth sweeping at the side of legs. Both of these are held in place by a leather belt encrusted with diamond shaped steel plates. Her boots is the only part of her revealing attires that are actually imbued with wind magic. This turqoise-colored-ornate-looking cloth boots aids Ayla with performing her acrobatics stunts. Background and Personality As a person, Ayla is a very friendly and calm person. Often times it is difficult to see her getting riled up with anger over any incident. She often spoke with soft voice yet mature even for her age. Very loyal to her Terran master, she would offer counsel and would not hesitate to put herself in the line of fire for her master. Ayla was born in the year 1332 AR, 22 years prior to the start of the recent of Destiny's Saga to a wealthy family of senator in the Avertine Republic. Her father, Xelius Maximus is a renown politican and senator of the Avertine Ruling Parliament and her mother, Sansha Cornelius is a noble lady. As a child, Ayla was mostly spoilt to the point that she would get whatever she desires, being the only child in the family, however, growing up Ayla develop a certain maturity compared to her peers. At the age of 16 she joins the academy of political adepts, wanting to follow in her father's footsteps and become either a senator herself or an administrator aiming to become a governess. Halfway through her study, the combination of her peer's morally bankrupt attitudes and the lack of passion, she finally realizes that studying and honing her knowledge in national administration and governorship is not something she'd like to do for the rest of her life. One night while taking a stroll in the park near her home, she was harrassed by a group of young thugs who happened to take a stroll at the same area. Unable to defend herself and without anyone else to call for help, she suddenly let out a jolt of lightning at one of her assailant. Realizing that Ayla possess a power and might indeed be a potential retainer, the other thugs quickly scamper away in fear. Ayla herself knew what this means but was certainly surprised by it. Unable to deter her motivations, Ayla's parents were forced to watch as their beloved daughter packed her stuffs and decided to travel the world and go on an adventure. By this time, there have been many reports of the emergence of possible retainers throughout Mythica. Spurred by stories and tales of their adventures, Ayla set off on her journey to explore and perhaps to also train herself until the day a Terran lord/lady would claim her allegiance. Her story began at the coastal town of Hircine, there she found the townfolks beset by a group of roving bandits, unable to fend for themselves and unable to hire mercenaries to protect their town, the inhabitants were forced to pay tributes to these bandits which often comes in the form of gold coins, food and women. When the people in Hircine found out that Ayla is a potential retainer, they couldn't helped but ask for her aid, she repeatedly told them that she wasn't trained in combat and have no knowledge to control her powers, which was why she went on this journey to begin with. However, just as despair is about to set for the town again, Ayla came up with an idea. She persuade the town leader to give her a complete control of governing and with the knowledge of administration that she learns before, she was able to saved up a large amount of money and set in place a system that ensures the town will be making extra profit every month. She make use of these extra income as a way to pay mercenaries to guard the town. For months to come, the town remains safe from bandit's blackmail, unable to attack the town directly due to a force of mercenary that Ayla manages to hire. Ayla was hailed as a heroine of the town and a small monument was contructed in her honor. Though happy to help, she decided it's best to keep going and so after bidding farewell to the grateful townfolks of Hircine, she finally sets off further north towards Umbria. Ayla began developing her powers of foresight the closer she gets to Umbria. Everytime she sleeps, she would often be visited by random scenes that would supposedly occur in the future though she had absolutely no idea how to control it. In Umbria, she met her former classmate Tania who also happens to be a potential retainer and like her, she drops out of the academy and went for an adventure. WIthin days of their encounter, Ayla and Tania joins forces to solve a mystery that's been plaguing the city of Umbria, a widespread disease has been killing the population of Umbria. Unbeknownst to Ayla however, Tania already knew what the cause was, except that she has no idea where to look for it. Throughout her adventure with Tania together, Ayla began to perceive Tania as a selfish and often time lack of morality, this is evident in how she decided to solve their quest together. Finally when they both encountered the black witch responsible for casting the spell that unleashed the plague, they both did battle with the witch and won. Ayla was about to destroy the black spellbook that was the source of the black witch's power, however Tania had her hands on it first and quickly disappeared with a one-time teleportation spell. Discouraged by her inability to prevent what could potentially be a future threat to innocent lives, she went back to Umbria. She spent the next few days in the relative safety of her inn room until one day she went out at the city's outskirt and encountered a traveling Vinsy Caravaneer. The matriarch of the caravaneer instantly recognized Ayla as a potential retainer and began to advised her on how she should proceed with her journey. Over time the two became close and Ayla placed herself under the tutelage of the matriarch of the Vinsy Caravaneer who taught her on how to conjure visions of the future. Eversince her fateful meeting with the matriarch, Ayla have been traveling with her throughout Calderia and may be encountered if a Terran lord/lady stumbles upon the right Vinsy Caravaneer.